Zephyrus/Abilities
Techniques/Magic 'True Hurricane:' A battling style that Zephyrus created based on Jin's tornado's fist, where he can make whirlwinds on his legs and arms giving him a high burst of speed that leaves a loud sonic boom if he goes fast enough. He uses this style for close combat keeping the whirlwinds on his limbs for extra impact on his opponent. *'Nega Blaster:' Negates any projectile attack thrown at him and pushing it back at its caster with 5x more force *'Primal Assualt: '''blades of air resembling elongated claws appear on his hands and can encase himself in a air sphere completely covered in spikes, spinning as he assualts the opponent at hide speed *'Aero Cannon: ' A large concentration of spiraling blunt force of wind '''Aerial Sight: '''With his goggles on Zephyrus is able to read the wind patterns for any abonormailites that may lead them to their target, the goggles allow him to see the different wind scents on people to track them. (Think of Avatar when the bounty hunter used her animal to track Aang through scent) Stardust Techniques: *Stardust Revolution: gathers star energy and can use it either as a single large scale beam or multiple star shapes (think Swift from pokemon) *Red Dwarf Bursts: The stardust glows heated and soon turns red as its launched at a target either in large bursts or small bursts of spheres *White Dwarf Collapse: stardust gathers until it forms a rather small but very packly dense star, it attaches only to the opponent and cannot be removed, since its so heavily dense it slows the target down *Black Dwarf Collapse: Same concept as the white dwarf only instead of weighing the opponent down it sucks them into a black hole, this is one of two spells Zephyrus almost never uses unless its a last resort *Nebula Bombs: Tiny stardust floats around nearly invisible to the air and can surround opponent(s) and Zephyrus can set them off either in air or in the ground *Supernova Finale: Gathering all the power he has into this spell, it can easily grow to epic porportions and when used can practically disintigrate anything and anyone... The second spell that Zephyrus will not use unless its a last resort due to the immense size and damage this spell can do to not only the area but also to himself if he uses it Transformations Even if he's transformed into either Hybrid or full, he can still use the spells if he was in his normal form. '''Hybrid:' In his hybrid form he gains the wings of his full transformation and a golden horn forms on his head as well he has some attacks in his hybrid form: *'Howling Fury:' Several tornados are created at once that surrounds the opponent and then traps them when the three of them combine into one huge tornado *'Stardust Driver:' The constellation of pegasus appears in star formation before being absorbed by Zephyer, he glows a pure white near blinding color speeding towards the target, at first it doens't look like anything happened but the movement allowed between 17 hits to be made, the exact number of stars in the constellation Full Transformation: In his Pegasus form his wind attacks becomes more powerful as does his speed, he channels his spells through the gem and horn on his head. He also has a full human form which he's in robes he still takes traits from his animal, his ears are pointed, the gem is more prominent as the horn and wings still appear on him, though he has the tail from his pegasus form as well. *'Crushing Stratosphere:' 'the golden horn on his head glows and summons a constellation that comes to life and attacks. **Aquila (Hawk) **Centaurus (Centaur) **Cygnus (Swan) **Hercules **Hydra **Phoenix **Ursa Major (Bear) **Vulpecula (Fox) *'Storm Bringer: Flies at a fast speed around the opponent until a vacum is created sending the opponent straight up into the air cancelling their own attack before being blasted down by large blades of wind. Attacks Can used in both forms *'Gale Form': Virtually becomes wind/air himself practically invisible *'Cloud Formation:' Can summon clouds to obscure sight *'Galaxy Nova: '' '''In both forms this is his most powerful attack that uses all his energy for the raw power that the attack holds, Combination Attacks Zephyrus has a combination attack with each member of the guild to make sure that each and everyone can cover another's back. Aeon: '''Storm Devastation:' A large thunderstorm is created that causes ruin to the whole area with large lightning bolts and furious blades of winds. Ganymede: Poseidon's Rage: '''Huge water sprouts are created as the wind howls, lifting the water up and forming them into a trident acting as a vacumn that sucks up the enemy before it strikes down. Sol: '''Molton Breeze: A wind blast composed of only lava to melt anything it touches. Malachite: Crystal Reflection: A large crystal maze like dome is created around the enemies in the area and Zephyrus uses his Heavnly body attacks (Heavenly beams, Heavenly Arrows and Heavenly blast) inside the maze as the crystals reflect and redirect them all around the trapped enemies Saphir Heart: Light of Infinity: Saphir summons a bunch of crystals in seemingly random places as she and Zephy stand on opposite ends and Zephy uses his "Heavenly beams" while Saphir uses her mana to move the crystals to hit the target while firing beams through them as well.